Pure Pleasure
by Traveling Buddha
Summary: A simple list finally awakens Harm and Mac to their true feelings for each other. Plz RnR. P.s. when giving reviews please give detail.
1. Pure Pleasures of Mac

Harm's head tosses back and forth on his thick pillow as his mind recalls the latest fight between him and Renee. He leans against the kitchen counter holding onto a cup of coffee as he tries to block out Renee's yelling. "Harm are you even listening to me?" she yells at him.

"What, uh yeah," he says reluctantly pulling out of his thoughts.

"Then tell me what did I just say," she demands with arms crossed over her chest.

"Umm...Something about your latest commercial," he stammers as his eyes darts back and forth.

"Wrong! I was talking about us and wondering where we're going in our relationship, while you were thinking about her." she yells in a big huff.

"I was not I was thinking about a case" he says slamming his coffee cup on the counter making it shatter.

"Yeah right, why do you fight it? The only reason we can't grow in our relationship is because you're always thinking about her. What is it with you two? Do you love her? What pure pleasures does she give you?" she asks.

His mind begins to bring images up of the pure pleasures of Mac as the other half of his mind begins to make a list,

_Getting lost in her royal chocolate eyes, _

_Being near her,_

_Watching her slip on a shoe, _

_Seeing her put on lip gloss, _

_Holding hands, _

_Feeling her silky skin, _

_Watching her walk, _

_Watching her in Court,_

_Seeing her bite into a big juicy beltway burger,_

_Hearing her laugh,_

_Wiping her tears away,_

_Seeing her smile,_

_Hearing her call me squid, _

_Watching her kick the ass out a someone, _

_Having her kick the ass out of me,_

_Hearing her make fun of my meatless meatloaf, _

_Knowing she's always prepared, _

_Relishing in her beauty as she sleeps, _

_Holding her, _

_And kissing her._

_Seeing her face when I tell her I love her,_

_Hearing her say those three such meaningful words to me,_

_Her giddiness as I as her to become my wife,_

_Watching her walk down the isle in her satin white dress,_

_Hearing her say I do, _

_Feeling her slip the ring on my finger, _

_Our first kiss as man and wife,_

_The moment she says we're pregnant, _

_Seeing her stomach grow with our children, _

_Hearing her yell at me as she gives birth,_

_Seeing her hold our child, _

_And having her grow old with me. _

As his mind finishes the list he jolts up in bed. He rushes to his dresser and grabs a small maroon box and rushes out of the apartment only in boxer shorts.


	2. Pure Pleasures of Harm

Mac sits on her overstuffed green couch debating with herself. _'I know I should cry, but I can't,'_ she thinks as she rests her head on her knees. She reflects on an hour earlier when she and Mic had their last and most horrendous fight.

"So luv what do you think about having little Australian and American Flags on the tables?" he asks from the couch.

"Great," she says quietly as she stares off into space.

"Sarah, what's wrong?" he asks walking up to her.

"I can't do this Mic." She says staring out the window.

"Okay then we'll work on it tomorrow. Don't worry our wedding isn't until May," he says placing his hands on her shoulders.

"No Mic I can't marry you. I don't love you," she says breaking away from him.

Mic stands dumbfounded as he registers the words that just came out of his fiancés mouth.

"It's him isn't it?" He yells scaring Mac just a little.

"No, it's just we're not meant for each other," she says in a weak voice.

"LIAR! Tell me the truth what's the pure pleasure of Harm."

Mac's face goes blank as she ponders what the pure pleasures of Harm are.

_Getting lost in his oceanic eyes, _

_Being near him _

_Watching him walk in front of her, _

_When he wears dress whites and gold wings, _

_Seeing him care for someone, _

_Seeing him save the day, _

_His comforting side, _

_Watching him fly Sarah, _

_Holding hands _

_Watching him work over the courtroom, _

_The affects of his flyboy smile _

_Watching his slow breathing as he sleeps, _

_Hearing him laugh, _

_Watching him with little A.J, _

_His scent, _

_All of his 6'4" body, _

_The way he dodges the Admirals wrath, _

_Having him call me jarhead, _

_His tough exterior and marshmallow center,_

_And Kissing Him. _

_Hearing him say he loves me, _

_How he asks me to become his wife,_

_Seeing him at the head of the isle in his Dress whites and Gold wings, _

_Hearing him say I do, _

_Feeling him slip the ring on my finger _

_The tenderness of the kiss as we are pronounced man and wife,_

_His reaction when I tell him I'm pregnant, _

_Watching him coo over our children, _

_His anxiousness at their birth _

_Seeing him sing to our children, _

_And having him grow old with me. _

Loud knocking brings her out of her thoughts. She slowly makes her way to the door. As the door opens a wave of shock hits her as she sees Harm standing in only his boxer shorts. "Umm...Ha...rrm" she fumbles as she blinks a few times to see if this is real.

"Sarah please don't speak. Let me say what I have to say," Harm says placing a finger to her lips. She nods her head and waits for him to begin. "Sarah, I love you so much. I've loved you from the very first time we met. From my teenage years on I've known that there was someone for me, and I've realized that you're that person. Sarah Catherine Mackenzie I love you, and I can't imagine being with anyone else. Will you marry me?" he says getting down on one knee.

Mac stands in shock as she looks at Harms face and down at the ring. "Harm I love you too, and I can't imagine spending my life without you. Of course I'll marry you." He jumps up and pulls her into his arms. They kiss passionately as they begin to lose themselves in each other. He breaks away and slides the ring on her finger. She smiles at him as he looks up at her. "Now Harm can you tell me one thing. Why are you here only in your boxers?"

He let's out a little laugh as he looks at him self. "Well to be honest I figured out the pure pleasures of you," he says leading her back into her apartment and closing the door.


End file.
